1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to side-by-side refrigerators and more particularly to an improved airflow distribution arrangement for such refrigerators.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Household refrigerators of the type having a side-by-side configuration generally include a vertically-extending freezer compartment on the left side, a vertically-extending fresh food compartment on the right side, and a vertical insulating partition separating the two compartments. In order to cool such a refrigerator, a refrigeration evaporator is included within an evaporator air channel extending vertically along the rear wall of the freezer compartment and having an air outlet near the top for expelling cool evaporator air. A fan is included to circulate air through the air channel and over the evaporator. An airflow distribution arrangement located near the top of the evaporator air channel generally includes means for directing a major portion of the cool evaporator air into the freezer compartment and for directing a minor portion of the cool evaporator air laterally through an opening in the vertical partition into the fresh food compartment. In one particular arrangement, the means for directing airflow includes a housing or cover spaced forwardly of the evaporator air channel outlet and defining a chamber into which the cool evaporator airflow is directed and further defining a portion of a duct in communication with the fresh food compartment. Airflow from the evaporator air channel outlet is directed generally forwardly against the inner surface of the cover. The air then tends to travel generally downwardly along the inner surface of the cover to pass out through openings in the bottom of the cover into the freezer compartment.
In order to impede this downward flow of air and to force a sufficient amount of cool evaporator airflow laterally through the passageway in the partition, separate baffle members are attached generally to the evaporator air channel cover at a location below the fan.
While such prior art arrangements are generally effective for properly directing airflow laterally into the fresh food compartment, the use of separate baffle members increases the total number of parts required in a refrigerator with an attendant increase in cost.